Behind Closed Doors
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: What was going on with that boy? First James, then Carlos, and now...Kendall? Is THAT why he and Camille were no longer an item? Logan and Kendall wake everyone else in Apartment 2J up with whatever was going on behind closed doors. Is this for real?


**A/N: A lot of you totally called it. A lot of you asked for it. Now you have it. So…enjoy! This mentions things that happened in some of my other stories: "Brotherly Love," "Cover Boys," "Role Playing Gone Wrong," and "Wordplay."**

**Disclaimer: This is only for entertainment purposes, and I do hope you are entertained.**

**Behind Closed Doors**

It was a Saturday morning. Mrs. Knight had got her eight hours of sleep, but just barely. Something had woken her up. Or rather someone. _Two_ some ones as a matter of fact. One of those some ones happened to be her son, Kendall.

"You're so hot," the other voice, belonging to Logan, said.

If Mrs. Knight's eyes weren't wide open before, they were now. She sat up ramrod straight in her bed, her covers loosely falling off of her. What was going on with that boy? First James, then Carlos, and now…Kendall? Is _that_ why he and Camille were no longer an item?

"So, can you help me?" Kendall asked.

"I'll see what I can do," Logan replied.

"I'm glad you came to me."

"You needed me. There's no place else I rather be."

Mrs. Knight wondered what the heck was up with the acoustics in this place. She wouldn't be surprised if Katie, James, and Carlos could hear everything that was being said too. Carlos…Mrs. Knight felt a swell of sympathy for Carlos. He was in the room with Kendall and Logan while they were…well, whatever they were doing.

She dangled her feet over the edge of her bed. Mrs. Knight slipped on her slippers, and headed out of her bedroom. There was no point even _trying_ to get more sleep now. She made her way to the kitchen, and was surprised when she found Katie, Carlos, and James sitting at the table eating cereal. _Well, at least Carlos wasn't in there with Kendall and Logan_.

"Hey Mom, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Katie asked.

Before Mrs. Knight could even answer her daughter, Carlos piped in.

"You heard them too, huh?" Carlos asked.

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs. Knight asked in a double entendre.

"I have no clue. I just woke up, only to find that Logan wasn't in the room," James said.

"Is someone _jealous_?" Carlos remarked, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up, Carlos!" James exclaimed.

Okay, now Mrs. Knight was more confused than ever. Was there something going on between Kendall and Logan? Or was there something going on between James and Logan? But then what about what happened that one time with Carlos?

"To answer your question, if you ask me, I think all three of them have a guy crush on Logan," Katie commented.

"No we don't! Well, I can't speak for James here," Carlos remarked, smirking.

"Not cool!" James exclaimed.

"Ooh! I think they're talking again!" Carlos said excitedly.

The kitchen fell silent as its four inhabitants listened intently. Their eyes were trained on the door to the bedroom Kendall and Carlos shared _just in case_.

"Take your shirt off," Logan instructed.

Carlos and James traded a glance with one another, giggling the whole time. Katie's eyes bugged out, and her mouth was agape, but she had an amused look on her face as well. As for Mrs. Knight, she just wasn't used to Logan taking charge like that.

"I know you don't like taking your shirt off, but it'll be easier that way," Logan said.

Mrs. Knight was starting to give barging in on them some serious thought. They were still _kids_ living under _her_ roof! They'd have to live by _her_ rules! This kind of…._behavior_ was simply unacceptable!

Mrs. Knight was horrified when Kendall started moaning in pleasure. Carlos fell completely off his chair, and was rolling around the floor, kicking his feet, in complete stitches. James pointlessly clamped a hand over his mouth as he burst out laughing. Katie was laughing and pointing at mobile Carlos.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Logan asked.

"Ngh! Yes! Don't stop!" Kendall replied.

"This is better than pay-per-view!" Katie remarked.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight scolded.

Mrs. Knight made a mental note to herself to adjust the parental controls on their satellite TV. She would not stand for Katie being exposed to…certain things…at such a young age.

James was just glad that he wasn't the one in the hot seat this time. All this hushed talk about there being something between him and Logan was seriously affecting his mojo. Girls started _actually_ turning him down. He was James Diamond! There was that incident with the sneakers, the cover of _Pop Tiger_ magazine, and then the harmless copying of answers from the back of a math textbook, which Carlos and Kendall thought was something entirely different.

Carlos found it downright hysterical when it was someone else. When everyone thought there was something going on between him and Logan because of their role playing, it wasn't so funny then. The more Carlos thought about it, the more he realized that through all of this Logan was the common…what was the word? Numerator? Or was it denominator? _Which one is the bottom part of a fraction? _Carlos hated fractions.

"No, Logan! Don't stop!" Kendall practically shouted.

"But Kendall, I really don't think you need…" Logan started to say.

"Yes, I do!"

James wrinkled an eyebrow. Okay, now he was kind of confused. Wasn't Logan…the last James checked, Logan was a virgin. So then, how did he know what the heck to do?

"Aww! Why the sad face, James? Are you jealous? Did you want to be Logan's first?" Carlos teased.

"No, but you probably did," James responded.

"For the billionth time, we were just role playing!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. If _that's_ what you want to call it."

"Hey! You're the one who likes to get all touchy-feely with Logan!"

"Take it back!"

Carlos and James started tussling on the floor. The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the kitchen as china fell to the floor, and vases toppled over. Mrs. Knight started massaging her temples. Meanwhile, Katie's gaze was fixated on the two feuding friends.

"I gotta admit; that's kinda hot," Katie remarked as she watched Carlos and James roll around on the floor, jockeying for position.

"Take it back!" James demanded.

"Never!" Carlos shouted back.

The sound of Kendall's pleased moans seemed to get even louder in volume. They could be heard even over the sound of Carlos and James bickering.

"I'm going to go get some aspirin for my headache," Mrs. Knight said, before casting an unnoticed annoyed glance at Carlos and James.

Mrs. Knight may have set a world record for the fastest time anyone bolted out of a kitchen. At any rate, that just left Katie, James, and Carlos in the room.

"Heh. Maybe the two of you have a thing for each other," Katie said.

That got James and Carlos to cease their fight. They sprung apart like they were two like-charged magnets.

"Ew! Gross!" Carlos remarked, wrinkling his nose.

"Carlos wishes!" James commented. "Hey! Why is it gross?"

"Just because you swing that way doesn't mean that I do."

"Why you little-"

"Shut up! Kendall and Logan are talking again!"

Katie snickered. And she thought _she_ was an eavesdropper. Carlos very well might put her to shame.

"Oh Logie, what would I do without you?" Kendall asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll always be here for you," Logan replied.

Carlos giggled.

"I bet they're cuddling now," he commented.

"Why is it okay for you to talk, but we have to shut up?" James asked.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen, James!"

James turned to Katie.

"See what I mean?" he remarked.

Katie grinned both because of James' comment and because as much as he complained, James still ended up doing what Carlos said anyways.

"Feel better?" Logan asked.

"What if I said no?" Kendall answered mischievously.

"Then I'd say forget it. We're not doing that again. You've had enough."

Katie, James, and Carlos both started laughing so loudly they would be surprised if Kendall and Logan couldn't hear them. Of course, if they were in their own little bubble, they probably couldn't hear them.

"My little Logie's all grown up," James said proudly.

"See? You say stuff like that, and then you wonder why we think there's something going on between you and Logan," Carlos commented.

"What are you…"

"_Your_ little Logie?"

"Who's jealous now?"

"I…you…"

"That's what I thought."

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day!"

"Ha! Good luck with that!"

"I don't need your luck!"

"Wow! That lasted a whole two seconds! Bravo, Carlos!"

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. He dramatically turned his head away from James, and made a little, "Hmph!" noise as he did so.

Mrs. Knight reappeared in the kitchen.

"I'm going to put a stop to this. Who's with me?" she asked.

She didn't have to ask twice. All three of them followed her without giving it a second thought. Each of them following for their own reasons. Just when they were almost to the bedroom door, Carlos stopped.

"What if they're nakie? I don't want to walk in on them nakie!" Carlos commented.

"Then close your eyes!" James exclaimed.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"You just did!"

Well, at least Carlos did better than two seconds this time around. He was still nowhere near 'the rest of the day' though, which was the time he told James he wasn't going to speak to him.

"They better not be!" Mrs. Knight muttered under her breath, nostrils flaring.

She burst into Kendall's room with James, Carlos, and Katie right behind. Carlos had closed his eyes and covered his eyes with _both_ hands _just in case_.

"That is enough!" Mrs. Knight screamed before she took in the sight before her.

Kendall was lying in bed with his shirt off. His covers were covering the lower half of his body. Logan was standing at his bedside with an open jar of vapor rub in his hand.

"What are you going on about?" Logan asked in disbelief. _Why does this always happen to me?_

"We thought you were…" Mrs. Knight said before she was cut off.

"Well, we weren't! Kendall's sick, and I was putting vapor rub on his chest. That's all. Get your minds out of the gutter, people!" Logan exclaimed, before storming out of the room.

**The End**

**A/N: My feelings about this are a mixed bag. On the one hand, I feel like it was frenzied just like an actual BTR episode, but on the other hand, I felt like my other stories similar to this, particularly "Brotherly Love" were MUCH better. Am I just being hard on myself again? **


End file.
